Sparkle! Pretty Cure!
by CureSparkle
Summary: Fate has a strange twist: It always hits you when you don't expect it. Luana, a normal girl from Germany is confronted with this, because all of a sudden she has to defend the security of the earth and the future of humanity as a Pretty Cure! In addition, quite different challenges will be waiting for her...
1. Sparkling Evolution!

Some personal notes before the start:

1: This is my first fanfiction I'm publishing. Feel free to review as much as you like, but please stay friendly, I'm still new to this place. ;)  
2: As you may notice, English is not my mother language. Maybe I will publish this story also in German, but if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, let me know it.  
3: The theme of the series is maybe a little bit similar to StarTwinkle, but I started this fanfic in August 2018, so it is just a double creation, which annoyes me a bit as well :/  
4: All rights to the Pretty Cure brand and original characters and plots goes to Toei Animation.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sparkling Evolution!**

Thursday morning, 6:30. In a very normal place the day of a normal person starts. "GOOD MORNING!", my mother yells towards me in her usual good mood. She must be kidding. Couldn't I have slept longer? Well, before she once again maltreats my eardrums with her joyful song, I submit to my fate and leave the bed without anything that could be called a raised head. This is how my day starts. My name is Luana, I'm 16 years old, a student of the Robert Bosch high school in a completely replaceable city in western Germany. I am a normal, average girl. There is really no particularity about me. As an adult, I could probably play Jane Doe. Good, enough informations about me.

After tormenting myself from the breakfast table to the bathroom in my morning tiredness, making myself pretty in the circumstances, I go to the train. Everything as always. 20 minutes later I arrive at the school. No particularly splendid building, only the entrance sign reminds of the namesake of my school. Instead of a palace of the 1920s, a prefab building with the morbid charm of the early 70s awaits me every day. I'm going right through to the classroom, I'm late once again today. Fortunately, I'm not the last one that seems to come today. I sit in the front left corner of my seat and look around the class. Chiara, our student spokeswoman, sits in the back of the last row. She got the job at the age of 14 and has not lost any of her charisma. She is so impressive! No matter when you see her, she always has at least five people around. And she is such a kind person as well! Not a bit conceited. You just have to like her, and she looks as if she likes everyone.

8:10, the lessons start. Mathematics, as always deadly boring. My teacher prays formulas that you try to memorize until your next exam and then you throw them out with huge speed. Everything as always. I am allowed to make a presentation to the following history lesson. As it is almost always the case with our teacher, who is about to retire, it is about the Second World War. And then a presentation. There are a 1000 things that I would prefer to do in this moment. Well, let's get it started, I think there is no other option in the moment for me. I rattle off the presentation and even talked for 10 minutes. The result is a 2-. All pure average. However, this should change soon. After the lesson I should receive a personal congratulation. From Chiara herself! "Great presentation! The old man should have given you a 1 for that."

I do not know what is happening to me. I was not even convinced of my own work, and then I get a praise from Chiara? "Th ... th ... thanks… tee-hee...", I respond to her a bit shy. I can't get out any more words, so deep is the surprise. "What's going on? Did I took you by surprise?", she asks me. "No, no," I reply. "Come along then. We know each other too little for having seen each other for so long. "She pulls my arm, I follow her quietly. She takes me to a small roof terrace.

"Actually, only teachers and the students' representatives are allowed here, but today I make an exception for you!" That really sounds like an adventure holiday. "And why exactly are we sitting up here now? I really don't get it."

Chiara replies with familiar, yet fresh words: "You know, we've known each other for 4 years now. We sit in the same room almost every day. We spend almost half our lives together. And yet we do not know anything about each other. I think that's a pity. You are really a great, inspiring person for me. Your way of solving problems, so simple and straightforward. "In my mind it's just rattling. What is she talking about? She was always nice to me, but she seems almost in love with me! I hope that she doesn't proposes to me today… "Tell me something about you. I think it's a pity that we only know each other's name and face and that should change."

What should I tell her now? What I'm doing in my spare time? What I'm learning? What I'm doing when she is not there? Even my family history is probably only half as long as hers. With such a light figure talking to me, it would probably come out that she is descending from Gaius Iulius Caesar in the 40th generation. All right, let's try to say something formidable. I can't sit here and say nothing to her. "You just took me by surprise. I just admit it.". Chiara looks at me mischievously. "There's not much interesting to tell about me. In my free time, I'm mainly at home and when I just do not torment myself with too much homework, I like to play. On all kinds of consoles. I also tried sport once but was too boring."

And well, you should know that this girl is always able to surprise you. "Why do you call that boring? That sounds great to get rid of the normal struggles and to be alone! Believe me, many people long for something like that.". Huh? That is coming from Chiara, the girl with the 30-man entourage? "I used to like to switch off with something like that, but unfortunately I do not have enough time for that. This annoys me very often. We both need to get to know each other better. Time passes too fast.", she said.

"That pleases me. And when? ", I ask Chiara. "Let's meet tomorrow. You can certainly tell me a lot of interesting things from your life. And I insist that you come! "

"Well, if you invite me that nice, then I'm looking forward to tomorrow!", I tell her. "Well then, back to class!". When we get back to the room, I have never received as much attention entering the room as I have at that moment. But it is positive attention. I am really happy at the moment! Finally a school day that is not totally average! The rest of the school day was boring again, but I'm full of anticipation for tomorrow!

At home, the usual routine is waiting for me. Eating, doing homework, telling my mom about my day. Well, there were even some events today. So it takes much longer than usual, otherwise it takes only the same three sentences every day. After doing my duty at home, I go to the city park. It is extremely good weather and I want to enjoy that. In addition, the panorama of the fallen brown leaves always stimulates me to think and dream. The city park is not even as full as usual. Better for me, so at least I have more space! Since the city park is very large, I take my time and go a round. However, suddenly I feel something very unusual in my neck. A cold wind. A very, very cold wind. That can not be, it's just October. It was getting colder. Only a few minutes later, I feel like I'm in the deepest winter. But I couldn't turn back. I wanted to know what's there. As if I were controlled by a higher power.

I go around the corner by the big hedge and suddenly see a black-clad man with a diabolical smile in front of me. I notice immediately that the cold wind comes from him. We stare at each other. It's so exhausting to resist such a look! A look like pure poison. "What do you want here? Go away, little one!", he shouts to me. What should I do now? "Look, do you know this?". He continues, before I can reply. Suddenly he grabs a passerby with brute force and pumps a kind of dark mass into him. "Stop it!" I yelled at him, but he did not even think about it. "I just started!". The man pumped up slowly and turned black-purple. He grew and grew and grew. Suddenly he uttered a loud cry. As if he wanted to kill me.

"Look, kid! This is called dark matter. With it I can turn any human into a black giant monster who only obeys me! Cool, isn't it?". Suddenly this monster is beating around. It directly rips out several trees and cuts a few plants in half. "Is that enough for you as a taste or do you wanna get a little beating?". I'm not going to obey so fast to this guy. It's a complete impudence to turn an innocent human into a raging monster. He will not play his game with me! "Come here and scare me off!", "Do not play with your life, girl! I don't want to get blamed for terminating a child...", he responded to my statement. Terminating? What is he talking about? On the other hand, I can't get out of the situation anymore. It's too late now to run away. "I'm going NOWHERE! Let this man go!", "Ugh ... children are so naive. They think the world is a good place. Maybe in a fairy tale. But this is the damn reality. There is nothing but war here, and you're going to get a little taste of it right here, right now. Darkman, pound her in the ground!"

Oh dear, what am I doing here? Suddenly this monster stomps for me, but I can barely jump behind a bush. "Where are you?", It echoes immediately. Do not attract attention, just don't let this guy and this monster take notice of me! No, he sees me. I have to get away!

I slap my face on the grass and suddenly realize that something is hanging on my face. "Hey! You! You have to defeat this monster!". WHAT!? Why is that little thing talking? "What are you? What are you talking about? And most of all, why are you even talking?", "I come from the distant planet Athena, these guys have already conquered my home planet. That must not happen again. Become a Pretty Cure and fight the monster!". That has to be a dream, or should I say nightmare? "What… me? But I can not do that. Look at me. I am absolutely irrelevant and average. I'm sure you'll find better suited people for that. Besides, I'm just terrified at the moment.". Please, let this nightmare come to an end. "No, you can do that! Take my strength and your courage, your heart and your will together and save the city!", the little thing says to me. Again, the huge Darkman beats after me. He almost caught me.

What should I do? Can I really do that? Me, that little, irrelevant girl from the second row? That is always discouraged? Me, Luana? On the other hand, I can not watch how this man uses this Darkman to destroy everything. My head is really smoking. What a tricky situation. I have to do something. I have to dare. I have to fight! And I will certainly! "Hey, you ugly guy, I'm still alive! And now you get some magic from me! It's enough for me to turn this man into a Darkman and abuse him!". While I hear a sadistic laugh from the summoner, the little creature flies into my watch. My watch, which just was black and quite simple, changes its shape, both the bracelet and the main part shine in all the colors of the rainbow. "Luana, you have to transform now! Hold your watch and call "Pretty Cure, Sparkling Evolution!", I'm instructed by my new little companion. All right, the point of no return was passed before a long time, now there is no way back! I take my rainbow-colored watch in my right hand and shout as loud as I can: "Pretty Cure! Sparkling Evolution!".

I'm bathed in a blazing light, my whole body shines brightly. As if I knew exactly what to do, I instinctively touch my upper body, legs and arms. Last, my hair. "The sparkling heart which crumbles the hate! Cure Spark!". Now I realize what just happened to me and my body. My dark, black hair has given way to long, pink hair and there is a pink and white dress on my body. My watch is shining even more in all the colors of the rainbow. And how can I even stand on these shoes? My comfortable sneakers have been replaced by pink and white boots with heels. That looks so impressive! "Hey, little animal, what do I have to do?", I would like to know. But that explains itself, because I have to dodge the blows of the Darkman directly. A jump to the side and whoops, that was 3 meters! So high ... wait, I can fly! What is going on here? "Attack!", the little animal instructs me. "Nothing better than that! Now there is a fight on equal terms!". Just as I announced I throw a fist in the face of the Darkman! And the kick is just to follow! The man who summoned the Darkman looks at me incredulously. "That can't be.", I hear him cursing quietly. I can see and hear better too! And dodge again! You do not get me anymore! Let's start with the next punch. And another right to follow! Now we're settling the scores. "What now? How do I finish this monster?", I want to know. The little animal speaks to me with a form of telepathy and instructs me. "Pretty Cure! Sparkling Burst!", it calls to me. Okay, time to set it up. I'm going in position, I raise my arms and yell it out, "Pretty Cure! Sparkling Burst!". The Darkman is hit by a glaring flash of light and a few seconds later the man lies back on the ground. "This can not be true. I, beaten by a child. Unbelievable. Well wait, we're going to meet again sooner than you want!", says the man dressed in black before his departure. I sink back to the ground and gasp. What was that? I just really realize how I look in this moment. And now I change back already. The little creature sits on my shoulder. "You did an amazing job! Each defeated monster weakens the energy sources of the attackers! Let's go out of the public and I'll explain you a lot.", it speaks to me. "Alright, we're going to my home now and you'll have to explain a lot to me.". That was not a normal, average day.


	2. Is this the real Chiara?

**Chapter 2: Is this the real Chiara?**

I'm still in complete shock. What kind of a weird situation is that? I've just came out of the city park and I'm about to go home, but I just have beaten a huge, black monster while wearing a white and pink dress and my hair was pink. In addition, I have a little living thing in my pocket, which apparently comes from some planet far out of the universe and which wants to explain me quite a few things. How should I tell this to anyone without being declared crazy? Probably "not at all" would be the best answer here. Finally at home. My mother asks where I was for such a long time. "It was so nice and that's why I ran two laps", I throw in quickly. Do not get suspicious now, I just have to get into my room quickly.

As soon as I close my door, I tap on the pocket with my new little companion. "Okay, you can come out now", I whisper to her. "Finally! In your pocket, it is really tight", but just as I hear this sentence, she is already on my desk. "The pants are not designed to carry little animals!", I reply. "By the way: Before you complain about my pants, could we please go back to the beginning and you introduce yourself?". "My name is Lola! I come from the planet Athena, which also has the resources the attackers want to mine on the Earth. That's why they attacked my planet as well. Unfortunately we could not defend ourselves. However, the knowledge of the inhabitants of our planet in space travel has enabled us to evacuate some residents, including myself, to ensure our continued existence and to continue resisting the invaders through other means.", Lola says to me. I just realize now how squeeky her voice is. "Why are they doing this?", I want to know from Lola. "These attackers are from the planet Starlandia. The population of this planet is suffering from a huge climate change that makes life on their planet dramatically more difficult for them. For several years, the government of this planet has been raiding other planets to gain resources to solve their problems. Finally, as I said, it was my planet's turn, which forced us to evacuate some citizens, including me, to protect other planets.". "Well, that's more information than before. At least something. And now we come to the decisive point. Why? Why here? Why me? Why now?". I would be very pleased if I would know just a little bit more than that. "I have a good sense when they attack somewhere. With the frequent natural disasters of the last weeks they had always their fingers in it. The devastating earthquake in Thailand, the freezing cold in Norway and the 55 degrees in October on the Arabian Peninsula did not just happen. Today, they appeared here and wanted to leave a trail of destruction. And then I met you, Luana."

"Then I stood in front of this Darkman and fled. Exactly, and suddenly I had you hanging in my face. But now comes the big question that I can't solve. Why me? Why the little, inconspicuous girl who never won the sports trophies and never wrote the best grades? Why not the people who can do it with ease?", I want to know. "Per se, almost every person of a certain age can become a Pretty Cure. But everyone can handle these forces differently well. It does not matter if you are very smart or athletic, it depends on your nature, your character. A person with a pure heart, belief in the good, courage, will and the desire to serve humanity, can use this power to tear down walls and make the world a better place! However, a person who is not that integer will never be able control and master Pretty Cures' powers, even if this person is a super-athlete. But you are not like that. Your heart is pure, you are honest, sincere and courageous. You are a born Pretty Cure, Luana! You are the born leader!", Lola speaks to me. I am overwhelmed. Does Lola really see such a person in me? Nobody ever saw kind of potential in me, not even myself. "But why me? I have never achieved anything special. I'm normal and have never saved anyone's life or anything. Never. I don't dare to do that. It is better for everybody if you just leave me al-", "Why are you talking so destructively about yourself? I have deliberately decided for someone who can tickle everything, even the last bit out of the power of Pretty Cures! If anyone can save the world, then you, Luana! Everything that you think you've missed in the past, is now waiting for you. You will not save one human life, but millions, billions. Now it's time for honest, sincere fighters who stand up for the good. Now it's your time! Trust me, you are more than up to this task and sooner or later you will receive powerful support.". Wow, that's what I call enthusiasm. But there are more of my kind? At least that's a bit reassuring. "So there are several Pretty Cures fighting with me for the survival of the world?"; "Exactly! Over time, a powerful force will build up around you. Be brave, generous and open and you will meet people whose facets will give them powers that also make them pretty cures!". Very nice, without any backup I would call this situation a suicide command. I hope they are reasonably nice and useful allies ... "Well, you got me. I think that I don't have any other options…"; "Yes! Very well! Correct answer! Then it can start now! The resistance is forming and it will emerge victorious, I know that! But one more thing, Luana…", Lola turns a little bit quieter. "You can not tell anyone about it. Everyone who knows this might be in a whole lot of danger."; "Really nobody?", I ask. "Nobody.".

The evening is flying by. Half-absentmindedly, when I talk to my mother about something unimportant, I fall asleep in the evening as if I was struck by a lightning. The events of the day were just too much for me. After having a long conversation with Chiara, which is the natural core of our school, and she even wanting to meet me, it seems there is a friendship developing. That alone would be blatant enough. Then I go down to the city park, where I meet a man who turns a passer-by into a black monster, a darkman, who destroys everything around him. As a result, a fairy slaps into my face during the escape, which turns me into a Pretty Cure. Suddenly, I have pink hair, a white and pink dress and shoes on and fight and defeat the Darkman with superhuman powers. Then I'm told that I have to protect the whole world. Like I'm in a movie! It's all completely surreal, but that seems to be my destiny now. And although self-confidence is not my largest property, I like this idea a little bit. It is definitely more enjoyable than the version that everything that makes up this beautiful planet and its inhabitants would be destroyed. I hardly dare to say it, but I look almost optimistic about the future. And hell, I'll give all my heart and soul to keeping this planet as alive as it is! I do not like to play with superlatives, but I can say with justification that this day has changed my life.

The next day starts for me the same way as the last, let's say 50 school days with a return to the routine. As every morning at half past 7, my mother awakens me, already for 35 years a person which gets up very early, in an almost deafening voice. World defenders seem to enjoy no privileges when getting up, and I could easily tolerate a little more rest and sleep regarding my newly added task. Like every morning I drag myself from the breakfast table to the bathroom and then leave the house. At least she does not seem to notice the late event of yesterday. At least that gives me some rest.

In the aftermath of yesterday's events, the school day passes without me taking any notice of the lessons. I think a lot. About the situation, about me, about the short-term and long-term consequences. I sincerely hope not to get in bad risks. I'm only 16 years old! And Lola also tells me that she has willingly awakened my powers. How conscious, I'm really impressed! Probably the best way to get rid of it is to get the job done quickly and do my best. After all, it's not just about me. My thoughts have occupied my whole school day. The only thing I remembered is that "I'm looking forward to our afternoon! And if you do not turn up, I'll take it personally!" Chiara says to me in the break. Hopefully it won't be the scenery for the next "miracle"...

I somehow manage that my mother don't arouses any suspicions. Today I'll tell her the usual stuff again, only that it was even more boring at school today. Furthermore, I point out that I meet with Chiara. Just as I'm about to leave, Lola jumps out of the corner. "If you meet Chiara, please take me with you! She had something special about her, I need to check that out more."; "What?! This is my chance to be friends with the heart of our school, and now I should take you with me?", I reply. "Yes, that would be very helpful, even if that limits you a bit.", Lola says laconically to me. "Hmph, all right. But don't draw any attention. If you do, I swear I'll set you out in the next bush! Preferably in a not destroyed!". I hope that was clear enough. "Alright, I won't draw any notice. Promise.", Lola promises to me.

I meet Chiara in another corner of the city park. She seems to be really happy. I didn't expected that. "Hello, Luana!", She calls joyfully to me and hugs me like we're year-long friends. We sit down on a bench in front of a lake. We're quickly in a familiar atmosphere. "What was going on with you this morning, Luana? You acted as if something was wrong", Chiara asks. Oh no, again this topic! "I had a headache this morning. I do not know why, but now it's better!", I wind out. "Oh dear, get well soon!", she wishes me warmly. It's really amazing that Chiara seems even more likeable when you get to know her in detail in comparison to just see her from afar. No wonder everyone likes her. "What I always wanted to know about you: What are you doing in your spare time, Luana? I've never known that, but I'm just too curious!", she says and smiles at me. "I'm not doing anything spectacular", I reply. "Mainly I play computer games and like to read. That calms me down somehow. Besides, both of these are great fun!"; "That sounds really nice. I think you can rest very much? Well, at least more than me, I guess. I would like to ask you something.", Chiara says to me with a more serious voice. "What is it?", I reply with a kind of perplexed voice. "Do you know the feeling of being pressed into a role and not daring to break out, Luana?"; "Is that your feeling?", I want to know from her. "Yes", Chiara replies dryly.

After a few seconds, she adds, "Actually, I can do everything at this school. Almost everyone likes me, I've been a student spokesperson for 2 years and I never had problems with anyone. But I can't do one thing. Just disconnect me. Of all. Just be alone and enjoy life. Even in my free time, someone always recognizes me and tells me things I've never asked for!". I'm completely surprised. I just never expected anything like that from Chiara! "That really surprises me. You look like you really love the public!"; "Everything played. This is the purest facade of mine. At school I don't care, but I can't even be alone in my free time if I want to. Believe me, that's not fun at all.", Chiara says. Suddenly the nice, radiant girl becomes a mystery to me. But at the same time more sympathetic. I want to know from her why she tells all of that to me. "Who else? My family would think I'm crazy and in school my reputation would be destroyed with a sentence. I do not dare to break out. And if there is one person whom I can trust in this matter, then you, Luana. It's fun to spend time with you. So relaxing and at the same time witty.", she explains. I notice how time goes by. It has been two and a half hours. "It also gives me great pleasure to spend time with you. You are a really sympathetic girl. You've always been, but now I think that even more.". Chiara smiles very touched and hugs me deeply. "Thank you. Such words from someone like you are really special.", she says to me. Slowly I'm really confused. Does she really just want to be friends with me or is she in love with me? Which would mean that she was a lesbian. I can't really imagine her to be lesbian, she never had a boyfriend to my knowledge, but how she flirted with boys, that would not happened if she hadn't got an interest in them. But I better not talk to her now about that. "We should leave slowly. It has become really late. I definitely want to see you again soon!", I tell her. "It was really nice with you. Surely we'll meet again soon!", Chiara answers. We say goodbye and hug each other again.

After walking a bit and being in a quieter corner, Lola comes out of my bag. "In fact, you did not notice during the meeting", I tell her. "I promised you! And when I promise something, I will do it! Chiara could also become a Pretty Cure. She is so strong and at the same time kindhearted. Maybe she is able to control a Pretty Cures' powers on the same level as you.", Lola answers. "Okay ... let's see what time brings with it.".

However, I couldn't think about it for long, as a well-known person was waiting for me at the next junction. "Our little superheroine again! It was clear that you have to cross my path again!", the familiar voice from yesterday is hissing. "What do you want here again? And shouldn't you introduce yourself to me?", I reply. There is no need to be shy, I overcame this guy once and I'm surely able to do it a second time. "I'm called the Lieutenant! I'm from the planet Starlandia. But before we misunderstand: For you this is called Sir Lieutenant!"; "I think I stay with Lieutenant. You're not worth to get called a sir", I say without thinking too much about it. "What a pity. Then I'll probably have to shoot bigger guns!". Once again he grabs a passerby and pumps his dark matter into the man. The passerby pumps himself up and makes a loud cry. Another Darkman again. "Look here! Maybe he is a little bit better than the weakling of yesterday!". Lola is jumping out of my pocket. "Do not hesitate! Transform and wreck the Darkman!", she calls me.

I pick up my watch and prepare for my transformation: "Pretty Cure! Sparkling Evolution!". Again I am bathed in a radiant light and my pink and white combat dress appears on my body. "The sparkling heart which crumbles the hate! Cure Spark!". Before the Darkman can attack, I get in front of him and kick his legs away. While he gets up again and tries to reach for me, I have already climbed into the air and come down with a strong kick in his face. Dodge another tackle attempt and then I have him already in the trap. Let's finish this: "Pretty Cure! Sparkling Burst!". The Darkman is struck by a flash of light and returns to normal. "Argh, lost again! She's getting stronger and stronger! Well, wait, you'll get to know me very soon. And it won't be a pleasure for you!", the lieutenant yells in anger. "Well done! You are getting stronger every day! And every defeated Darkman weakens the energy reserves of Starlandia!", Lola yells in excitement. Well, I feel a lot more experienced with my Pretty Cure powers, I'm feeling almost strong! But that was really enough action for today. Back home, I really want to relax in my bed now!


End file.
